


Just Another one shot

by M_997



Series: One shots [6]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Pain, Sad, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_997/pseuds/M_997
Summary: Peter gets hurt in more ways than one.





	Just Another one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy.

"I can not beleive you right now" the way she said 'Not' was scary enough as it is but then she had to continue before Peter could get a word in.

 

"Every single god DAMN TIME, you get your self hurt because 'I'm a  superhero MJ, it's my responsibility'" he was about to respond, really, but then she started to talk again.

 

"Peter Parker, why are you such an idiot sometimes. Can't you just be a litlle more careful. That's all I'm asking" this time Peter was able to get a word in.

 

"I'm sorry, MJ, for making you worry... However I am not sorry for doing my job. Sometimes these things happen and you just have to accept them. MJ, I never meant to worry you, but I'm spiderman, I get hurt" Peter could see her eyes getting watery and tried to reach out and touch her face but MJ pulled away.

 

"You shouldn't be getting hurt this often" MJ said before leaving their apartment swiftly.

 

Peter blamed himself and that stupid spider that bit him. Everytime he got injured, MJ and him would have a fight. One of then would leave their apartment and come back only to not talk to the other person for 1-3 weeks. Peter's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening loudly then closing just as loud.

 

Peter knew it was MJ the moment he could hear her delicate footsteps coming into their bedroom. MJ then slid in next to him and stared cleaning his burns with the stuff she had dropped before she left. 

 

After 5 minutes of silence she whispered "Why do you have to be spiderman". Peter sighed at this.

 

"I don't know" he whispered a bit louder than MJ.

 

"I wish you didn't get hurt"

 

"I wish you wouldn't worry as much MJ" Peter gently grabbed her hands that were shaking. 

 

"I love you Peter but I can't do this... Well I don't want you not in my life I'm just saying that now isn't a good time" Peter smiled at her sadly. 

 

"I know" he whispered.

 

"I love you so much, Peter" MJ had tears welling up in her eyes. 

 

"I love you too. Never forget how much I love you because one day we'll meet again. I'll wait forever for you" she rested her forehead on Peter before kissing him with all her emotions. 

 

He understood.

 

He knew they would come back together, even if it took years, he would wait. 

 

For her. 

 

"Bye Peter" she had tears streaming down her cheeks. 

 

"Bye MJ" 

 

And as she left their apartment, he knew she had already thought about this. He knew she had somewhere to go. 

 

But he'll wait for her. 

 

He always will.  

 

 


End file.
